The day Bill appeared
by PegasisterDashie
Summary: Dipper found Bill as a human brought him home and made the worse mistake of his life. A work in progress and only my second fanfic so be prepared for mistakes. This will contain sex and graphic materials.
1. Chap1 Bill appears

Today was the day, the day dipper would discover the most amazing mystery of Gravity Falls. He could feel it his bones

thumed with energy and today was a bright sunny day. Dipper slipped om his pants shirt following soon after before he

moved to his hat. He had, had that hat since he first came to gravity falls. It was a momento yet a part of him that he'd

feel lost without. His head was too light without the hat without it he always felt like he was forgetting something or

something wasnt right. He shook his head clear of thoughts before proceeding downstairs for some breakfast. Gruncle Stan

was at the stove again probably making bacon by the smell of it. Mabel was at the table fork and knife in hand with a

bright smile to match her glittery pony shirt. Her shirts always made dipper chuckle at the sillyness of them. Mabel was

good for cheering anyone up and that made her awesome.  
"Morning dipper. Did you sleep well?" Gruncle stan grunted filling three plates with bacon, toast, and eggs. "Good...So

gruncle stan I am going out today. Thought I'd explore the forest a little simce its so nice out." Dipper coyly spoke as

if poking a bull that could run him over any time. "Just don't get into any trouble kid. You remember what happened last

time with that giant bee..." He shuddered visibly trying not to remember he had an horrible phobia of bees now. With a hum

he finished plate, gathered his materials into his hand book bag, and headed out. Mabel was going to see her friends today

and learn how to bedazzle with rihenstones. Dipper took one last look up at the sky before stepping into the growth of the

magical forest of Gravity falls. Here he found most of the mysteries in the book and even added some of his own notes such

as gnomes weakness are leaf blowers. Those suckers were pretty nasty when it came to a certain pretty sister. But none of

that his whole body was focused on that feeling he had and he followed it to one point in the forest,  
Dipper trudged through the over growth of the forest, his gut pulling him farther and farther in. Suddenly he stumbled

into a beautiful waterfall that fell into a sparkling pool. He bit his lip deciding whether or not he should go for a

quick swim. The water looked clean and he was pretty hot. maybe just for a little bit. It had been about three hours since

he had left the house with a thirty minute rest stop against a thick rooted tree. He shrugged his shirt off along with his

pants leaving him in his blue and white boxers. He waded into the cool water letting out a pleased sound his body relaxing

guard effectively down. Then that was when...Nothing, yes nothing happened at all. He found himself a nice spot at the

edge of the pool and relaxed happily. He watched the fish in the pond swim about happily making him chuckle at thier

beautiful colors. He got even more relaxed finding an out cropped rock that was smoothed out by the water to look like a

sort of chair. He sat there leaning against that beginning to doze off in the warm afternoon.  
He didn't know when he had fallen asleep but the air was colder now along with the sky darkening. "Oh man I lost of my

time for mystery hunting." He pulled his now shivering body out of the water and headed back to his clothes but they

werent there, luckily his back pack was though. "Oh come on!" Dipper growled shaking his head angrily as he began wringing

his boxers out. "My my my look what we have here, a pine tree!" A blonde male walked from behind the tree dippers clothes

perched on his shoulder like a trophy. "Bill! Who did you possess now?!" Dipper almost growled out wrapping his arms

around his teenage body. It had been years since he had seen bill he was now seventeen almost eighteen and was celebrating

his birthday here with gruncle stan. "Oh no one little pine tree, oh my bad big strong pine tree! I made a deal with your

sister so I could make my own body. It took almost a year to prove I wasn't doing anything evil and a look into the

future...Well nevermind that! You need to get your human body dressed and I brought something." Bill pulled out a yellow

towel and moved over to dipper. Dipper didn't like that and backed up a bit holding his hand out for the towel. "Oh come

on I dont bie...hard." The blonde spoke with a smirk on his eye patched face, but eventually got to move over to dipper

and dry him off. "Why are you doing this?" Dipper asked staring up at the demon he still obviously had powers even in this

human form. Why wasn't he hurting him or trapping him or something!? It felt so unreal to have the demon being nice to him

and using gentle touches instead of the rough painful ones. "You see your sister and you have...messed me up. I have a

problem now. Before I had this body I started to feel...emotions..." The demon ground out with a slight blush and seeming

peeved a bit that he could feel. Suddenly bills hands stopped and a blush crossed dippers cheeks too as the demon began to

dress him. Once everything was done dipper slipped on his back pack beginning to make his way back home. Bill followed him

silently behind restraining his urge to hold the others hand. "Wait bill where are you living?" "With you of course Pine

tree!" Dipper waved his arms frantically and stoppe the demon feeling odd for being so nice to said triangular demon but

Mabel made a deal. She wouldn't do that unless she really knew Bill was not evil any more. "But gruncle stan will freak

out!" This only caused the demon to smirk happily staring down at the shorter boy. "Oh that will be delightful." Then the

blonde demon walked passed him and into the house leaving dipper to just stare at the front door.  
A few minutes later a yell and a crash bill was thrown out the front door with a black eye, bloody nose, and busted lip. A

completely fine gruncle stan walked out peeved as ever. "Don't ever come near my grandkids you bastard!" Gruncle stan

yelled his thick white eye brows furrowing when dipper helped the demon up and began cleaning him up. "Gruncle stan he's

fine. He's not evil anymore and if he was he's going to live here where we can keep an eye on him. Now Bill I have a deal

for you. Gruncle stan won't kill you as long as you bind yourself to me and promise you won't harm anyone in the mystery

shack." Bill nodded softly before taking the others hand and thier hands glowed faintly with magic. "There you go pine

tree now may I go inside. Pain isn't so funny anymore...This really hurts." Dipper couldn't help but chuckle at that hurt

puppy dog look the other gave. They walked in Stan walking to his seat and mumbling with depleased words.


	2. Chap2 The first kiss

Dipper groaned at the light that filtered onto his eyes. Throwing an arm over his eyes he begrudginly began to wake up

remembering the past events of yesterday. A bright blush filled his cheeks realizing that a certain blonde male was curled

up against his side still snoring away. Dipper jumped back causing him to fall off the bed and an angry growl to emit from

Bills lips. "Five more minutes shooting star..." He ground out turning away from dipper and pulling the pillow over his

head. "What the hell! Wake up! What are you doing in my bed?" Dipper asked standing up with a look of anger and

embarrasment at having been cuddled to the other all night. But he didn't expect bill to sit up and give him the most

scariest look ever. "Pine tree it is too early..." He hesitated staring at the male with wide eyes afraid to prode the

angry demon lest he be cursed. "U...uh It's my birthday remember?" He sighed relieved when the triangle demon perked up

and immediately flung out of bed. "Oh thats right my little pine tree! I have many plans for today!" With that the blonde

male ran out the door, the racket causing Grunkle Stan to yell for them to shut up. Dipper rolled his eyes heading to the

bathroom Mabel already down stairs probably planning a party. He started his normal routinue brushing his hair, teeth, and

getting dressed in the same outfit as he usually wore. Fix his hat apon his head he let out a triumphant nod feeling ready

for the events about to unfurl on this important day. He was now eighteen and ready to take on the world. Though it was

his day to get suprises he had one to give too. Heading down stairs with a happy smile the scene of an amazing breakfast.

Chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate dipped strawberries on the side. A tall glass of chocolate milk to go along and the

kitchen was filled with people Soos, wendy, Gruncle Stan, Gruncle Ford, Mabel, and Bill. Though it seemed everyone but the

pines didnt know who Bill was. They probably had forgotten about the terrible triangle they had faced before. Once

everyone noticed he was there, he was bombarded by loud Happy Birthdays. He recieved hugs all around from everyone but his

hug from Bill lasted a little longer then everyone else. It seemed they noticed but no one said anything making him flush

a soft hue of crimson. "Bro bro I tots have the best party figured out for you tonight!" "Thanks Mabs!" He smiled brightly

so far enjoying this day, he thought today would be hellish but so far so good. He sat down eating his breakfast and

chatting with everyone asking about gifts. He was handed a gift labeled from Bill but the rest would be during the party.

He opened it to find pine tree locket with no picture inside. "Wow Bill this is pretty awesome!" He looked up but found

the demon no where in sight. "I think he went outside bro bro." "Thanks Mabel." He stood up heading to the door stopping

when he saw the demon standing on the porch staring at the distance. "Whats wrong?" He spoke moving to the others side

with a bit of a worried look. "Not enjoying my birthday?" The blonde demon looked down at him with a sad look then back

at the distance as he spoke. "After today I'll head back to my realm..." "What why? You can't stay any longer?" He heard

the other sigh as a small unseen tear ran down his cheek. Bill turned to the other the tear gone before Dipper ever had

the chance to see. "Dipper why does it even matter? Plus you know me troublesome demon who thrives on peoples anguish."

The blonde smirked down at Dipper patting his head gently as he went to go head back inside. But he caught the males wrist

pulling him back his face hidden as he looked down. "Bill...I don't want you to go...Please..." Dipper looked up with a

saddened expression unshed tears building up helplessly in his eyes. This shocked Bill nearly physically knocking him

over. The pip squeak actually cared? Bill had never felt this way his heart throbbing uncontrolably. He mindlessly reached

out placing a hand on each of Dippers cheeks then leaned down the good inch he had on him and meant his lips. First they

were both suprised but slowly eye lids fell shut both the boys enjoying the kiss. It went on this way until a few gasps

and a gleeful shreak could be heard. "Yesss! Dipper found a boyfriend!" This broke the moment causing the two to seperate

and look at the crowd gathered in the door. Everyone was suprised except Stand and ford who were pissed while Mabel was

happily snapping pictures of the red faced Dipper.


	3. Update!

Hey guys little update working on chapter three at the moment and also working on another story After the war, we change. I had to go to the doctors for chest pains so I am going through a bunch of tests because they think it's a prolapsed heart valve. I'm sorry the other two chapters were short, but anyways I saw some of you guys were out of the U.S. Would you mind leaving a comment if you'd like me to publish the story in another language and what language you'd like. It might not be totally correct as I will be relying on google translate unless I can find someone to help me.


	4. Chap3 The party

p style="text-align: left;""What the hell are you doing to my nephew?" Stan and Ford yelled at the same time causing them to pause a moment before charging toward Bill. Dipper jumped in front of them before they could cause any real harm a frown forming on his face. "Please don't hurt him Gruncle Stan...U...um I kissed him first!" Dipper stuttered out reluctantly his feelings for the blonde demon were very complicated at the moment. He looked around seeing that everyone was close enough to hear him so he cleared his throat to get their attention. "Anyways I have an announcement! I'll be taking over as manager of the mystery shack so you and Gruncle Ford can go on that fishing trip. I've decided to stay in Gravity Falls to write and publish my very own book on this town." Dipper smiled triumphantly though his gruncles faces were a mix of anger at the blonde demon and confusion over his announcement. Ford was the first one to speak up his voice full of concern at Dipper's choice. "But Dipper you have your future ahead of you. You can go to college." "But gruncle Ford this is something I really want to do." Ford looked to Stan for help but all he found was a smiling face full of proud. Stan picked the younger boy up and gave him a great big hug. "Well that's my boy falling in the family's business!" After a few confused and yet happy cheers everyone filed back into the shack leaving Dipper alone with the taller blonde male. "Hey Pine Tree I have one last gift for you!" Bill swirled his finger summoning a yellow box which fell into the others arms. He eagerly opened it he loved getting gifts inside the box he found a jean vest jacket with two patches a pine tree and yellow triangle. Dipper giggled that seemed usually for the demon but the rest of the box contained a plain grey short sleeve t shirt and cargo pants. "I think it's time you wear some kind of different clothes. Your style is sort of boring~" Bill chuckled before walking into the shack and leaving Dipper behind with a whole bunch of emotions he didn't understand. A few minutes later he headed inside where he began to open more gifts from everyone else. It took him an hour to get through all the gifts even many of the people in town had given him gifts remembering the day he had defeat Bill. If only they could see that demon now...He wondered if anyone would like Bill if they knew who he was. Maybe they could grow to trust the demon now that he really couldn't hurt anyone. Thinking back on Dipper began to think maybe it was a bad and hasty idea to link himself to Bill. He didn't have time to think about that right now Mabel was dragging him into the museum part of the shack to set up for the party even though it was his birthday. This time the theme of the party was neon luckily gruncle ford had large black lights that they hung from the roof making almost anything glow. But for fun purposes they had bought glow paint and jewelry. It took them awhile to set up even the Happy Birthday sign was glowing brightly in rainbow neon colors. "We better go change Mabs...I've got something special I want to wear." Dipper made his way up the stairs to the attic, it had been renovated so the space was split evenly into two medium sized rooms. As they got older Mabel had needed her privacy to do older young adult things just as Dipper had too matured enough that he needed his own room. One morning two years ago he had woken up to what most men called morning wood which had freaked out Mabel. Both of them being virgins made the situation very awkward. Dipper sighed getting back to the task on hand he slipped on the clothes Bill had given them and turned to check himself out in the mirror. He had to emit he did look much cooler even with the hat he looked older he looked like a young adult now./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He started to hear the music pumping through the floor boards with a look outside he saw the whole town had come to his birthday party. When he turned around he almost screamed Bill stood behind him watching him silently. "Jesus don't ever do that again." "Sorry I just...You look good. It's almost weird to see that your an young man now." Dipper shook his head smiling softly the way Bill's eyes moved over his body was cute even a little embarrasing. "Shall we go enjoy your party? Everybody is waiting for you." The taller male held his hand out but for a moment he hesitated then his fingers intertwined with the others following Bill as he led the way down stairs. When he entered the muesum he was greeted by Candy and Mabels other friends. Candy no longer wore glasses she looked like a role model he was handed some late presents which turned out to be a watch plus a gold chain necklace. Throught the night he was greeted and wished happy birthday until eventually everyone was usy eating or dancing. In the middle of the night a slow song came on which bill dragged him into the middle of the dance floor so they could dance together. After that song Dipper decided that he needed some fresh air so he made his way outside unfortunately the triangle demon followed behind him. "How are you enjoying the party?" Bill asked causing Dipper to shrug though it had been fun. "Well I am glad to be eighteen finally but not much has changed. I mean now I can smoke and stuff not like that matters." He laughed softly imaging acting cool with a smoke perched on his lip but he probably would of choked o the smoke. "No no smoking is nad for you humans!" Dipper couldn't help but laugh harder at the sight of Bill's worried face though he wasn't trying to be mean it was just really cute. "Bill i'm not actually gonna smoke I hate that stuff." That seemed to relieve that taller male because he walked closer to lay his head on Dippers. "I was thinking little Pine tree how about we become partners? I'll show you all the creatures so you can make your book!" That made him thinking a little bit it was a good idea having Bill to protect him with the link he pretty much comanded him. "Yeah that sounds good..." He turned to face the other but was caught by the happy look on th others face. He looked so happy just by the thought of helping that it made Dippers heart beat a little faster. They must of stared at each other for awhile because the music was drowned out leaving just them standing in the field of fire flies. Slowly their faces came closer until their lips touched Dipper could swear sparks flew when they kissed. Bill moved closer his arms encircling the smaller males waist while Dippers own arms rested on Bills shoulders. They stayed that way for a few moments before they were interuppted by a cough. Wendy stood behind Bill a happy smile on her face. "Why don't you two get a room?" "That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Bill chimed in but Dipper shook his head turning to Wendy. "What did you need?" She walked closer looking much older she was what in her twentys now? "I didn't see you in the party. I heard you were gonna be the new manager of the mystery shack. I ended up getting laid off from ym job at the dinner do you think I could start working again?" Wendy rubbed her neck nervously she didn't want to seem like she was taking advantage of them being friends or anything. "Yeah that'll help out a lot so I can work on my books more."/p 


	5. Chap4 The date

Dipper waved off the taxi with a happy smile Mabel beside him was screaming goodbye nearly blasting out his ear drums. Bill had his arm wrapped around Dippers waist causing him to blush softly mostly because the others had been teasing him about it. He couldn't say they were officially together because of course Dipper was working out everything his feelings were a big tangled ball. After his gruncles left on their trip Dipper began working on his own books. He went into town and bought a new laptop storing his findings on their each night after he explored the forest. Bill was a huge help he could freeze the monster in place so Dipper could examine every inch of its body. Besides that Mabel was having a blast selling her outfits she had a store online that began booming as soon as it went up. She didn't just sell sweaters anymore she was making dresses, suits, and different sesonal clothes. Dipper didn't know much about fashion so he let Mabel handle all of that stuff he didn't even dare to walk in her room knowning the mess she had. That night while Dipper was typing away at his computer he was suprised by a blonde haired male. Bill threw his arms over Dippers shoulders smirking softly when the other jumped a bit. "Pine treeeee." He whined making Dipper cringe and push him back. "You need to come relax! I know just the spot! Let's go back to that waterfall I can make it warm." He stopped to thinking about that for a moment he had been droning away so much his shoulders were stiff not to speak about his butts imprint in the chair. "I guess just let me save this." He turned around and with a few clicks the documents were saved and closed leaving Dipper at Bills mercy. This time he remembered to bring towels but the other had decided to bring a large basket which was probably food. It took an hour to get there with the help of Bill's flying abilties which should he note never to look down because he almost barfed. "Wait wait little pine tree close your eyes." He rolled his eyes at the others covering his face with his hands growing a little impatient as Bill felt like he was taking forever. "Okay! Open them!" He uncovered his eyes blinking for a moment to get used to the suddenly brighter pool. Around the pool were candles and rose petals a blanket had been set up right infront of him with pillows and such. "Look I even got us a tent!" He redircted dippers attention to a red tent the inside had a floor made of what looked like a furry carpet with more pillows. "Tonight I want us to have our first date!" The blonde demon spoke eagerly his face wide with a smile. Dipper wasn't sure how to react he had never had anyone do this for him before. "This is all for me?" He rubbed his eyes hoping it wasn't a dream only to find it was all too real. "Wow Bill t..this is amazing." He walked over to the other this time he initiaded the kiss suprising Bill who gave a small gasp. This time the kiss was heavier their tongues sloppily wrapping around each other in a small war of dominance. Of course Bill won sweeping away Dipper who was the one who started the kiss. Bill pulled away the smirk on his face made Dipper want to take everything back in embarrasment. "How about we go for a dip and eat then we can get to all of that stuff." Reluctnatly he agreed stripping down to his boxers he slipped into the water which was actually pretty warm and nice. Bill must of heated it up with his powers or something. Not far behind him the blonde waded into the pool catching Dipper around the waist and holding him close. "You've gotten much more manly now I can call you my big pine tree. I wonder if something else is just as big." He smirked slipping his hand down to the others hips but he didn't venture any farther. Dipper shuddered at the touch arching himself into Bills chest. With a sly smirk Bill splashed water up at the smaller boy making him turn around and splash the other. They laughed throwing water back and forth until Dipper began to get worn out. "Wait...I'm too tired for this. We should eat now." He trudged over to the edge breathless of course the demon had much more staminia then Dipper could ever achieve. When they sat down to eat Bill revealed the meal for tonight was sandwhiches and some chips. Of course Bill had never tasted human food so Mabel had probably helped him out with it hence why it was so simple. He ate it anyways enjoying some pitt cola in plastic wine glasses which made Dipper chuckle again. Everything was so cute he could tell the other had put a lot of thought into this. Once they were done eating and thoroughly dried they climbed into the tent zipping it up for privacy of course. He wasn't sure if he was ready for what was about to happen he knew Bill was getting a little eager. How could he blame him Bill had no idea what humans were like he didn't know what he was supposed to do. "Bill..." "Yes my perfect pine tree." He spoke moving closer to the smaller male so he could run a hand over his bare back causing Dipper to shiver once again. "I wanna take this slow...Our relationship if we have one...you know if you want to be with me..." This caused the other to blink and tap his chin a bit. "Yes I want to be your human partner. I am assuming thats what you call it." "My boyfriend?" Bill furrowed his eye brows having never heard this phrase before. "Isn't friend a little less then how I feel about you?" Dipper chuckled and shook his head lightly. "It means you want to be with me." "Then yes I want to be your boyfriend!" Bill blurted out pulling Dipper close so he could give him a small peck on the lips. That small peck turned into a deeper kiss Bills hands soon roaming in place no one had ever touched. He easily found Dippers senstive spots around his neck and ears making he moan softly into the others mouth. He jolted when the taller males fingers found the hardening bulge that had formed in his boxers. "B..bill..." This made the blonde pull back to stare at the expression the other made. He carresed the bulge watching Dipper shiver and moan his cheeks dusted a soft red his bit his lips trying to hide his sounds but Bill pushed them open with a kiss. Being the virgin he was It wasn't long before Dipper came into his boxers leaving a sticky wet mark. To save him the embarrasment Bill cleaned up the mess but he had his own problem to deal with. He was just about to turn over when Dipper stopped him his face even more red. "Wait...I...I've seen porn on this I'll take care of it." He stuttered embarrassed as he moved down pulling down Bills yellow brick boxers. He pulled out his member giving it a tenative lick making Bill gasp and making Dipper feel a little better about himself. He slipped the other inside his mouth his lips sealing around it suprisingly he tasted good almost like wine. He suckled softly doing what he saw most girls do in the pornos he had watched. He struggled when he went deeper the other making him gag but he managed to take all of his length in. He suckled bobbing his head up and down his mouth starting to get sore he was suddenly suprised when Bill shoved his head down. He gagged his air cut off replaced by a thick warm fluid that made his eyes water he swallowed it all pulling back to cough. "I'm sorry pine tree it just felt so good." Bill apologized pulling Dipper up to hold him close. "Its...fine I was just suprised." He wiped his mouth and eyes with his arm laying next to the other to catch his breath. Exhausted from the whole night they soon fell asleep curled up in each others arms.

\ (o.o) /

Hey guys! Thank you for reading! I have seen you guys like this one so much! I've been able to update more frequently but please check out my other stories! Right now I am favoring creepypastas! If you'd like to check out my fb page artistjevix I will be posting new stories and art there before the stories hit my blog here!


	6. Chap5 The second date

**Hey guys, I am finally updating. With that my format and writing will be changed. Sorry for the inconvience of the earlier chapters.)**

It had been a few weeks since that night had happened with Bill. Dippers relationship with the demon had been kinda strained, maybe even a little distant. Yes, he had enjoyed that night but there was a lingering fear that pierced his heart. The demon had come from no where to which Dipper just let him in his life. It was crazy like a hurricane ripping through his life all at once. He didn't really have anyone to talk to. Mabel was busy with her clothing lne while his grunckles were on their fishing trip. Dipper picked up a post card that his Grunckle Stan had given him. On the front was Stan and Ford posing on a huge boat two mutant fish in hand. That was the only way he heard from them aside from maybe a phone call here and there. He set the card down pacing in his lofty room which somehow felt too small. He didn't know where Bill was but right now he just wanted to be alone. He needed to think, no, even more than that he needed someone to talk to. The knock that came at his door was quite the coincidence shorly after without answering Mabel bounded into the room. Her face was smeared with glitter along with he hands. "Bro bro! I got a sponsored deal! My clothes are gonna be on models!" She practically yelled into his ear making him flinch back away from the glittery mess.

"Thats awesome, but hey...Can we talk?" Dipper spoke a nervousness crashing over his mind causing him to fidget.

Mabel stopped her frantic bouncing about to shed concerned eyes onto her brother before she answered. "Yeah... Hey whats wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Dipper did know thats why he was happy she had come just at the right time. He took a seat on the bed not sure what to start with first. Since he had found out he was gay he had never dated anyone. This was his first time, even back in that tent was his first date, his first time, his first everything romantically. Mabel took a seat beside him patting his shoulder gently.

"Do you need an akward sibling hug?" She held out her hands with puppy dog eyes. Dipper just giggled before hugging her tightly. Once he let her go the words burst from his mouth like an overflowing waterfall.

"i think it's going too fast with Bill. I mean why did you even make that contract with him?! He's a demon who suddenly loves me! He did horrible things to us Mabs. But I trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything you are not sure of. I am just scared. What do I do Mabel?" She shushed Dipper with her finger his panick evident in his face. She couldn't help but giggle a little, her brother was definitely in love. No one could deny that, even Bill had proved he was in love too. She took a deep breath before answering him.

"When Bill came to me, at first I didn't believe him. It took a lot of chore doing and favours. In fact Bill has been trying to make a deal with me for three years. The night you met him was the night I fianlly made the deal. Bill did a lot to prove to me he wasn't evil. That is also why I waited so long." A soft smile caressed her lips a smile that Dipper had rarely seen before. He knew Mabel meant it she was rarely as serious as she was now. The goofyness faded replaced with a warm loving yet serious smile. "If he ever hurts you I will kill him."

With that Mabel was gone leaving Dipper alone. Her words had helped ease him a little but he was still nervous. He just needed to take everything slow maybe even a few more dates. He sat up inspected his clothes which were the very ones that Bill had gotten him on his birthday. After making sure he looked good Dipper walked down the stairs the quiet was unerving. Before his Grunckles left there was always something going on. Now Mabel was hardly home or pent up in her room working. When he came to the kitchen he found an agitated demon doing the dishes with long yellow gloves. "Bill, what are you doing?"

The demon turned around with a soft growl of his silky smooth voice. "Pine tree human chores are awful."

Dipper leaned against the door a smirk on his lips. "There is a dishwasher..." He pointed to the white machine next to the newer stove, both of which Dipper had order and installed. bill just let at it with an angrier glare as if he had forgotten it was there. Mabel had probably tricked him into doing the dishes for a bit of a laugh. He shook his head making his way over to the former triangle to which he began loading the dishwasher before setting up the needed cycles. Bill grumbled again tossing the gloves into a bucket that held other cleaning supplies. The smell of pinesol revealed he had been cleaning the whole house. Now that he noticed it the floors did have a bit of a shine, but he was getting off topic.

"Do you maybe wanna go see a movie or something?" A reddening hue found its way to Dippers cheeks.

"Pine tree! Are you asking me out?" The demon giggled turning his attention to the shorter male this only made Dippers blush brighter. "I would be delighted to!"

"What do you wanna see?"

"How about something gorey?"

"There's this new film thats a romance and gore..."

"That sounds perfect pine tree!"

With the movie decided Dipper let the other get ready and clean up before they left. The theater in town wasn't that far away so they decided to walk, afterall the night was pretty cool. It only took a half hour to get in town and another ten minutes to get into the theater. Once inside The both of them found themselves at the concession stand ordering snacks for the three hour movie. With this movie coming out the buisness at the mystery shack would increase for a short period. After ordering a large drink andpopcorn to share the two made their way towards where their movie was showing. The "Now seating" sign had been lit up when they got there and was now blinking meaning it was about to start. They hurried inside lucky enough to find two seats together in the packed theater. Even since the town was rebuilt a lot more people had moved in and GRavity falls was now in harmony with the starnge peaceful creatures. The cops here were now in charge of dealing with any hostile creatures if they couldn't handle it they asked Dipper for help. When Gruckle Ford was still there they asked him but Dipper had taken over. He snapped out of his thoughts as the movie started. It was the classic cabin in the woods with a serial killer the girls were overly stupid. Mid way through the movie a girl tripped on nothing only to fall face first into a trap. The gore had distracted him but not enough that he didn't notice Bill slipped his arm around him. A soft smile played on his lips as he leaned into the others side getting a almost inaubile gasp from the other. On some of the jump scares he did scoot closer to the other once even flinging his popcorn onto the people in front of them. After the movie was over they walked out hand and hand luckily no one in town is homophobic because he wanted this date to be perfect. It was all the way up until they got home then the exhuastion set in. He yawned loudly interupted whe the taller male pulled him in closer. They were right in front of the front door but it seemed Mabel was already asleep.

"I really liked our night Pine tree."

"Me too...I wish it'd never end."

"With me here it never will."

With that Bill leaned down capturing Dippers lips in a deep passionate kiss. Both their eyes fluttered shut hands entwining the world melted away until it was just them. It was only a few minutes until the kiss ended but it was the best thing so far. Once it ended they didn't separate instead he only looked up at the other deep into his eyes with a warm smile. He knew he loved him but he didn't know how far this would go. He wasn't sure yet even afraid that Bill could turn evil at any time.


End file.
